Melody Pianissima
Melody Pianissima, the Beautiful Pianist (Japanese: ピアン Pian) is the sixth portrait ghost Luigi meets and third portrait ghost of Area 2. She is one out of the twenty-one that was freed by King Boo in Luigi's Mansion. Melody is said to have been an expert pianist and also to have been very vain. She died at the age of 26, and now spends her afterlife endlessly playing her piano. Shivers the butler is very deeply smitten with her, but she apparently spurns his affections for unknown reasons, much to his dismay. Melody also has an odd passion for video games. Story When Luigi enters the Conservatory in the second area of the mansion, he must make all the instruments there play music by examining them with A; this will lure Melody out. She will play a classic song from a Mario game for Luigi and then ask a question about it. If Luigi answers wrong she will get mad and disappear, and Luigi must try again. If he answers right she will attack him by causing music sheets to fly at him. Sucking up the sheets causes Melody to stop playing the piano and clutch her head in frustration, making her vulnerable and showing her heart. After some medium pulls from Melody, Luigi gains the key to the Dining Room where the next portrait ghost, Mr. Luggs, waits. Personality Melody has a bad temper, which is easily set off. If Luigi gets the question wrong about a song she played she bangs on the piano and yells at him since she had played a "beautiful piece" and Luigi has "insulted" it. Physical appearance Melody wears a long red dress with long sleeves. White frilly trim is on her sleeves and the bottom of her dress. She has a dark red belt with a white buckle at her waist and has a dark red bow near her neck. She has a heart shaped head and has long blonde hair with two long bangs down each side. Her hair curves at the bottom of her hairstyle. She has bluish-greenish skin and large completely yellow eyes. She also has a small nose. Gallery Screenshots File:Melody makes her appearence.png Frames Image:Melody_Pianissima_Bronze.png| Bronze Frame Image:Melody_Pianissima_Silver.png| Silver Frame Image:Melody Gold.png| Gold Frame Names in other languages Trivia *Melody's first name is a musical term for the main line of music in a composition. *Melody's last name comes from pianissimo, a musical notation meaning to play very softly. The feminine ''-a'' ending has replaced the last letter. *Her name literally means "very soft melody" *The music that Melody plays on the piano is either a level from Super Mario Bros. 3 or the Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. depending on what question she asks. *When the player is outside the conservatory, Melody can be heard playing a remix of Luigi's Mansion's theme song that is used for outside rooms. Strangely, after Melody is captured the song can still be heard. *Melody bares a slight resemblance to Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. Ironically her dress is also a negative color of Rosalina's dress color. Rosalina also has a similar giggle to that of Melody. Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Area 2 Portrait Ghosts Category:Females Category:Blue Ghosts